<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Brothel by soulbuddies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758978">The Brothel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulbuddies/pseuds/soulbuddies'>soulbuddies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Brothels, F/M, Kissing, Pet Names, Secretly a Virgin, Seduction, Stress Relief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulbuddies/pseuds/soulbuddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters come across a secret place below the monastery. Not Abyss. The Brothel. </p><p>More characters and tags added as it continues. Character/Unnamed Female Character(s)</p><p>-Kitty</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Brothel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The grueling time spent investigating the kidnapping plot and the underground confrontation worn out the Blue Lions students considerably. None could deny the embrace of relaxation after a tumultuous time spent looking for clues and fighting off the dark forces. Despite once chasing him off before, the Death Knight’s appearance was a true fright. It was one matter to carry out a mission on the battlefield, but venturing into the enemy’s dungeon was near tantamount to suicide. Amongst all present, it was Sylvain that truly felt the most tired.</p><p>Right off the previous task of putting down his own brother, he only had a week to recuperate. There was not a single day of rest, not when the entire monastery was on lockdown. Even if his relationship to most women was less than positive, the young girl’s disappearance did not sit well in the slightest. To see the ever composed Seteth in a panic, it was simply unnerving. Thankfully for his own sanity, the rest of the month looked to be much calmer. Yet, he was rattled.</p><p>The redhead hung his head low, unsure of what to do with himself for the time being. His eyes caught the professor in the distance. If there was any silver lining to be had, it was a pleasant sight to see the man smile after Flayn’s retrieval. However, such sentiments were not easy to mirror. Both the Miklan affair and the kidnappings left Sylvain on edge. For whatever reason, there was a general sense of animosity in the air. To the academy, it was not difficult to guess what rot lingered in the darkness. The acclaimed and recommended fencing instructor, Jeritza, was likely the very culprit behind the kidnappings.</p><p>A bitter taste manifested in the redhead’s mouth as he remembered the fact that the very man was almost considered as a candidate for the third professor position. The safety that the monastery once promised vanished instantly. Despite the green-haired girl’s insistence to stay, there was a much better reason to leave. For someone like Jeritza to turn traitor, who was to say other turncoats existed within the walls? It was suffocating to be surrounded by so many suspects. Such was how the week was like. Everyone was a suspect. Alois. Shamir. Hanneman. Gilbert. It was to the point where the redhead could not rule his own self out under the idea of being manipulated. His mind screamed at him to look over his shoulder.</p><p>By pure impulse, he did so. To the redhead’s complete shock, he caught a glimpse of a shadow. After he already walked aimlessly toward the direction of his distraction, he began to notice the new locale. Sylvain no longer was by the pier. The salty smell of the fresh catches and the echoes of the blissful students in the mess hall was gone. His brown eyes lingered on the market place before him. The blacksmith was closing up shop. The merchants loaded their carts and left for the ajar gate. Those of the battalion guild too dispersed. Some remained as night guards, but for the most part, the once lively bazaar was turning quiet.</p><p>There was a certain serenity to it all. To Sylvain, he did not mind the sight. The setting sun was clouded as the dust kicked up from all the movement. When everything became still, the only sounds to be heard were a few grumblings of the soldiers and the calls from the owls. Silhouettes disappeared into the horizon line. If the shadow was truly a person, then they very likely followed one of the caravans or left with the mercenary companies stationed nearby.</p><p>The redhead could not help but be amused by his own behavior. He honestly assumed some dastardly scheme afoot on campus once more. Yet, he was only chasing after shadows. The near-silence was enough for him to fall back into reflection. Alongside his own suspicions of everyone, he could not help but also imagine the possibility of a familiar foe. His elder brother taught him to expect that much. Although they shared an extremely lackluster relationship, it was not pleasant to have to personally involve himself in an unpleasant matter like that. Suppose someone like Felix was a villain, it did not sit well to have to seriously challenge someone that he shared a history with.</p><p>To tell the truth, Sylvain was not simply opposed to the idea on that principle alone. When his brother degenerated into that beast, he found himself more horrified by his own reaction over the sight. It was absolutely terrifying, but he felt a strange level of attachment as he saw it happen. The redhead’s teeth pushed down on his lip. He swore that he had no qualms in seeing his sniveling sibling be put down, yet his eyes widened and his heartbeat heavily as he saw Miklan suffer a fate worse than death. The very memory was enough to make the noble gag. He could not believe himself in feeling sympathetic for the pitiful person.</p><p>To be fair, he hardly had the chance to truly think about the facts. He practically passed out after returning back to the monastery, then the disappearance took place. Everyone’s attention was entirely on Flayn for Seteth’s sake. It was only in that exact moment that the redhead truly had the chance to dwell on his past two weeks. With the opportunity finally upon him, it was safe to say for the noble that he much preferred the action. All the emotions left him practically stir-crazy. It was impossible for him to decide what to even do with himself. Should he train? Unwind with some flirting? Simply have a meal then rest? It all felt so convoluted. As simple as his options were, they all left him thinking back on his hard emotions.</p><p>The man was starting to look pale after all. Such mental burdens were taking their toll, “How I wish I could I just forget about it all.” He muttered to himself aloud.</p><p>“Oh? Does something ail you, sir?”</p><p>The voice caught the redhead completely off guard. In fact, he physically stumbled as he glanced over the owner of the voice. While he certainly dwarfed the woman, she carried herself highly. If not for his student attire, he would have assumed the woman oblivious to his status. Despite a number of commoners attending the academy, the vast majority of people were of noble households. “I’m perfectly fine. You just... surprised me.” His pause certainly added to his confession.</p><p>“I’m not referring to that,” the blonde female shook her head, “in fact I asked you prior to your scare.” Her point earned a pink tint on Sylvain’s cheeks. However, his embarrassment dissipated after he thought he heard a noise leave the woman. He blinked and stared on at her. Her expression was completely neutral. The redhead chalked up sound earlier to the wind.</p><p>“You’re right. I’m just dueling with thoughts.” Had he been in a better mood, Sylvain likely would have taken to his usual antics. Judging from her attire, there was little doubt that she was from a common household. His assumption was that she likely was a servant to the monastery or a merchant’s aide. Yet, his eyes wandered back to her clothes. She was certainly dressed modestly and unassuming, but the looseness and texture kept popping into his mind.</p><p>The woman broke the man’s train of thought with a hum, “You must have been through a lot lately. I was hoping you might entertain me with a few pick-up lines, but it’s clear that you’re not in the mood.” The redhead blinked, completely stopped by her words. He could not help but wonder how she knew so much about him already.</p><p>Rather than let it weigh on him, Sylvain cocked a grin and got himself back into character. “So, you know of my flirting then?” Though, the woman hardly changed her tune despite his show of enthusiasm.</p><p>Much like him, her smirk was unmistakable. The way she carried herself spoke a lot of her character. Unlike most of the women Sylvain had the chance to “philander” with or sought out, she showed little hesitance. There was no awkward in her speech if anything her cool vastly eclipsed his own. It was certainly not mere bravado that made her seem so... intimidating.</p><p>Her responded with a casual nod, her smile had yet to wane. “All the females of the monastery have made mention of your antics. Though seeing you now, I can understand where all the fuss came from.” Her vagueness added to Sylvain’s suspicions. However, he could not say that the woman was a villain. To be fair, Jeritza and Miklan set a high standard in terms of shifty personalities. Unlike them, she neither showed her insecurities or hid behind a mask. If anything, she flagrantly showed her intent. The student only stumbled when it came to reading into her words. It was an odd dichotomy. She neither showed too much of her hand nor showed too little.</p><p>“Oh? Am I just as stunning of a heartbreaker as they claimed me to be?” He matched her casual disposition, not opting to dance around the subject matter. Sylvain rather enjoyed embracing the image he made of himself. It made him feel more secure, more in control of his life.</p><p>“Why yes, you’re quite easy on the eyes.” She purred out, likely to get a reaction. Her blatant compliment earned the very response she likely sought. While the man was not flustered, it did register on his face that he was not expecting such charm, “Tell me, what is bothering you?” It sounded less of a request and more of an illicit command.</p><p>The once-proud knight found himself sheepish to her gaze. His eyes glanced at his surroundings. Within the time spent conversing with her, the stragglers vanished from the site. There was likely a guard in proximity, but not another soul remained in the marketplace. It was only him and the enigmatic girl. To add to the strange atmosphere, the sun’s descent was more apparent. The sky turned many colors as the light began to dip into the horizon line. As much as it was a beautiful sight to behold, his attention fell back to her. “I’m just a bit on edge. You don’t have to worry yourself over me, beautiful. I’m positive you can help me ease my woes over sharing a dessert.”</p><p>To that comment, the female pursed her lips. Sylvain flinched at the flare of emotion in her eyes, but it only lasted a moment. After blinking, the woman was back to her usual calm. “You’re cute. I can’t deny that your offer isn’t tempting, but you would do well to be careful.” The implications left the man spinning. It was practically impossible for him to guess what was going through her mind. Yet, he did not feel in danger per se. Her warning inspired caution, but he saw no malice. “I’m not like the usual girls you’ve sought after.”</p><p>“Oh? Care to elaborate for me? I’d love to know more about you. You intrigue me quite a bit after all.” As he flirted, the redhead took to his tactics. He inched himself closer to her, not shying from being within her reach. In fact, he took to let his hand brush up against hers. It was only in the attempt to make her swoon, to let herself go and be smitten.</p><p>Much to his surprise, she was not affected all that much by his forwardness. If anything, she was holding back something, “So cute...” He blinked as he heard her muttering. He could barely piece together what she meant as the woman responded in kind. Yet, she did not merely hover over him. She allowed her curves to press up against his body. The level of intimacy from the female was... not what he expected. Sylvain started to recognize that he was losing power over the situation. “You’re simply adorable, pet.”</p><p>“P-pet?” Sylvain yelped, unsure of what inspired such a nickname. Despite his many years flirting, he was completely out of his element for some reason. All he could do was gawk as her hand took hold of his. He continued to stare as it was guided to her body, placed upon the woman’s side.</p><p>“Oh, I let that slip. It is no matter though, not when I get to see such a beautiful face after all. Your very stutter makes me very pleased.” The woman slowly moved the hand to grasp her breast. Her soft feeling matched with her teasing made the redhead’s brain cease functioning. On that matter, he found no reason not to pull away.</p><p>Though, he did manage to find his voice again. “W-What are you doing?” He was often referred to as a philanderer, but the fact was that he never pursued physical intimacy. His good times often revolved around purely emotional connections. He had his fun when a female was lighting up to his compliments and faint touch.</p><p>The blonde-haired girl smirked, not put off in the slightest by the other’s question. If anything, his stutters added fuel to the flames. “I am being very forward, but again... it could not be helped. You just are too sweet. I can’t help but wish to devour you.” Her tone was no longer the charming calm, but Sylvain was only starting to piece together the remaining clues. It was not easy when his thought process was interrupted by the euphoria of touching her. It was not difficult to notice the fact that she had no sort of support or bindings. The light material of her dress was all that separated his hand from her bare skin.</p><p>“Devour?!” He blurted out in surprise. The word itself finally sunk into his mind. For whatever reason, he did not expect her to tease on so much more. It was easy to assume her intent was to coax him into bearing a child from him, but that notion seemed complicated already... It was always the girls that wished to earn his heart before his body. All of them likely thought to gain his affection by getting him bound to a relationship. Though, a new theory manifested in his head to counterbalance the previous. It was her inviting gaze and longing for closeness that convinced him that her reasons might be only... physical. The idea alone was enough for the redhead to turn a shade red.</p><p>“Look,” the female’s tone shifted, “I know what is weighing on you. It is not difficult when all the monastery whispers. I’ve had clients make mention of events lately. So, I thought it was a good time to pounce.” Sylvain detected a level of concern, but it was immediately contrasted by her desire. He could not think longer on the topic as he felt a tug from her. No longer was he pressed up against her and groping her breast, but he found himself now in tow to her. “I’ve seen you around and know your deal. So, I think I can offer to you a chance to...” her momentary pause felt purposeful, “unwind a bit. After all, you deserve a break. I got that much after tailing you today.”</p><p>It was only in that moment that Sylvain remembered the shadow he saw earlier. Immediately, it clicked in his mind, “You were following me?” The redhead was grateful to know that he had reason to be tense today.</p><p>The female nodded with little shame, “I wished to know your feelings better before I approached you, but imagine my surprise when you noticed me. I had to slip away a bit so as to make you not too suspicious of me.” Her confession did inspire Sylvain to feel wary once again, especially with her dragging him. “Believe me, my intentions are pure... Well, they come from a good place. Won’t you consider the offer?”</p><p>“The offer?” Sylvain barely even knew what he was agreeing to at that moment. All he had to go off of was the female’s implications. It painted a picture, but it was incomplete. That fact did not stop him from tensing up entirely. He practically let her continue to drag him along toward... a nook? He blinked as he took in the small gap in the fencing. It was so easy to miss.</p><p>She ceased her movements for only a moment as if to give him proper notice before taking another step forward. “I wish to invite you to a... secret part of the monastery. Much like what was spoken of with dungeons, there are more sections of underground here. It is my intention to allow you entrance. My rationale is simple. You deserve a break.” Her explanation did raise flags, but the woman’s command of her own voice made the redhead completely at ease. For whatever reason, he did not doubt her.</p><p>The redhead truly wanted more time to debate on such an ambiguous proposition, but he sensed a level of urgency. The female’s wanton desires likely only gave him the chance to only answer yes or not at all. Any sense of weakness was going to make him further caught in her hold, “I mean... I shouldn’t mind too much.” There was little commitment to be gleaned from his statement, but it sounded more positive than negative. The female took that response as compliance and tugged on him to follow her through the gap.</p><p>Her smile brought him little peace, however. She looked at him like a predator to prey. Sylvain chuckled to himself as he felt a sudden empathy toward Bernadetta, a kindred soul to him at that moment. “Splendid, just follow me then. I can promise you that you will not regret this, but... you may be surprised.” The female opted to hide her expression from him, likely to keep him guessing. To Sylvain, he remained passive. Through the entryway, they came upon the tunnel.</p><p>His heart pounded madly, but his legs did not give out. Even if he barely knew her, it felt right to betray his better judgment. The stairway took them to a small room firstly, “So... what now?” The emptiness of the area brought on some confusion.</p><p>“Well, we simply walk straight ahead.” Yet, only a wall was what stood before them. She broke off her hold on him and dashed in the direction. Sylvain only stared as she walked through the very surface. “Don’t stall on me now.” He heard her voice from the other side of the physical barrier. Sure enough, Sylvain too crossed the threshold and recognized it was both a mixture of optical illusion and some magic.</p><p>From the bareness of the previous room, the change was very... drastic. It was a much larger space, filled with many corridors and... people around. To the latter, the occupants were not... what he had in mind. His brown eyes lingered on a topless female guiding another student into one of the many rooms. There were certainly some pairs getting intimate in the halls, “What the...” Such a sight was beyond what the man had in mind. Yet, he snapped from his daze with another tug.</p><p>With his attention back on the blonde, she flashed an eager smile. “Your eyes should only be on me. You’re my client after all.” It was at that moment he remembered back her usage of the word prior. Clients. The redhead finally realized just what place he was pulled into. It caused his jaw to drop and for a strange twitching to come from his member. He looked at the short blonde, to whom was relishing his expression. “What’s the matter?” She spoke innocently to Sylvain. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”</p><p>“I... uh, didn’t realize this was what you meant.” The female giggled at his words, still entertained by his visible fluster. Her hand traced his cheek down to his neck. “Did you offer me only for...?” His question sounded incomplete, but the escort looked to know his thinking.</p><p>“Nah,” she flat out stated, “I just saw that these past two weeks were the perfect excuse to invite you. I’ve desired you for some time now.” From any other female, it sounded much like a confession, but Sylvain was starting to know better. It was not difficult to notice her lust. However, he was no better. Had it only been the ideas, he might have contained such sentiments. A wrench was thrown in that effort after his eyes caught the bodies of the other females present in the underground. His length begged for its freedom, but the redhead remained stationary.</p><p>“I see...” He hummed out, “so... what now?” It was his first time being in such a locale after all. Considering how his heart thumped and his body yearned, the option to flee was gone.</p><p>The female smirked to the man’s willingness. She pulled herself away from him momentarily, “Normally, you would get your choice of girls and be stripped right after, but you’ll be in my care tonight.” Her hand clasped onto his once more, “You can join me in my private room.”</p><p>There were no complaints to be had. She gave him no chance to voice them even if he did. A kiss was all it took to silence him. Not by keeping his mouth busy, but rather Sylvain’s reaction after she pulled away. His face practically matched his hair color at that point in time. His unintelligible mutterings sounded encouraging over anything else. With a playful shove, Sylvain found himself no longer in the hall.</p><p>The brown eyes took to glancing over the new setting. Her room was... pretty bare. Or rather, it was just a large bed and a dresser adjacent to it. Yet, the sheer size of both could not be understated. The dresser practically took up the wall while the bed looked able to hold around ten people. The escort returned to his side after closing the door behind her. She did not need prying eyes on her target yet. It was her night after all, “Go ahead and have a seat on the bed. Since this is your first time, I will show you my hospitality.” As much as she sounded well-meaning, there was likely something hidden in her words.</p><p>Sylvain did as per instructed and remained at the foot of the bed. Be it her private room, his eyes lingered on only her. Unlike above ground, he began to notice further how her clothing looked so easy to tear away. The material was patchy, loose, and cheaper quality. “So, uh... what now?” It was evidently made in his nervous response that he... was likely... a virgin. All his relations never surpassed mere kissing at best.  His constant conquests were always about emotional gratification over physical.</p><p>“As per our policy here, you will either strip yourself naked or... I strip you myself.” Sylvain barely had the chance to process her words when she began to come onto him. She happily perched herself on his lap. Immediately after she posed the options, she already took to unbuttoning his shirt. The woman gleefully removed his jacket. Her hands soon traced along the exposed skin with great interest. Her lips pressed up against his neck and down to his shoulder.</p><p>Her offensive proved to be overwhelming as the redhead lost his voice once more. All that was mustered was heavy breaths. Though, he found himself also helping her pull off his white shirt. It too was discarded to the same corner of the bed as his jacket. Sylvain expected the woman to unmount him next and tend to his remaining clothes, but she remained. A devious smirk showed her intent, but her slow rocking was what got the reaction. Her movements were in an effort to brush up against his more sensitive region. The redhead bit down on his lip as he felt the first semblances of pleasure that night. For the most part, her hips swayed lackadaisical, only tempted to tease the male.</p><p>She only seemed to pause after he let out a small noise. The very sound left the man embarrassed, much to the female’s delight. She stood up the next moment and turned her attention down to other garments. In a fluid motion, she undid the buttons and yanked from the base. In the time that Sylvain blinked, his lower half was partially naked. His pitched tent was in full view of the female, “You’re already so hard.” She mused, her hand actually reached for it. Her touch was light, but it was enough to get Sylvain to squirm. His flinching was likely what made her continue to pet the length. The woman’s head neared it. Her mouth pressed on the material ever briefly, but she then quickly took to pulling off the small-clothes.</p><p>Sylvain was completely naked for the woman to see. Her eyes wandered from the red hair atop his crown to the ones near his jewels. Like before, she used him as a seat. Her straddling this time was instead between her light clothes and his bare skin. He got an even better feel for the material of her dress. As her motions increased, the redhead let-loose a small moan. Like clockwork, the female stopped and took a seat to his side. He soon realized why she so suddenly changed positions.</p><p>Her hand clasped onto his shaft. At first, she eagerly took her task. Her haste in many parts earned a less quiet moan than before. He was entirely at her mercy, every action motivated by her stroking. Then, she started to slow her movements. To that end, he was panting and shifting, much like a pet asking for attention to its owner. “Now, now, pet, our session has only just begun. I can’t spoil you just yet.” The female’s other hand trailed from his cheek down his toned torso. “Although, you should continue to whimper for me.” As much as it was mental torture for the noble, his mind departed from the heavier topics. Such stresses disappeared almost immediately. He gazed on at her with some fondness.</p><p>Yet, that response was not what she was looking for it seemed. Her other hand clamped down on his rear which caused Sylvain to tense up again. Her devious smirk told him well that their moment was meant for pure satisfaction. “Say... uh,” Sylvain’s bravado long since departed, “when will you... you know... get naked as well.” He lacked tact. In this element, he was no different than any other man, or rather even more feeble than them.</p><p>“So impatient, you really should trust in my judgment. I’m doing what is best for you after all.” She spoke only in a hushed whisper. Not because she did not want someone to overhear, but it was rather an excuse to breathe into his neck. The warmth on his neck provided a very intriguing reaction for the blonde. Within that range, she could not help but nibble on his lobe playfully. All the while, her hands remained on the head of his member. A single finger continued to brush up against the most sensitive area.</p><p>The man wiggled in bed to her onslaught, but his eyes still did well to communicate his plea. His arousal made her weak too. As much as she seemed to have control of the situation, every impulse of hers was based on his pleasure. He was her client after all. She pushed the man firmly down on the bed and hovered above him.</p><p>“Very well, I can’t say no to that face after all.” His pitiful expression seemed to register remarkably with the woman. Even as she gripped the hem of her dress, her eyes remained on his face. Steadily, she moved the dress up her body. There were no small-clothes beneath. It was likely due to the man’s reaction. The sheer surprise and immediate excitement was enriching for the female. Brown eyes greedily looked over her nude body. His eyes lingered in specific areas of course.</p><p>Without any prompting, his hands took trailing up her thighs and to her pelvis. It was somewhat of a stretch after, but he soon took hold of the blonde’s breasts. His audacity was not met with a slap or chide. Sylvain took in her pleased expression, clearly, she had anticipated the outcome. She let him continue to fondle until she lowered herself down onto him. Their nude bodies pressed up against each other. Giggles erupted from her mouth as she saw him buckle under the skinship. Being pressed up against her soft skin was enough to keep Sylvain placated.</p><p>Even if satisfied in that regard, the female did not simply please him by only laying atop him. Her hands quickly took to pinning his wrists as her body came to life once more. With his member pressed down by her pelvis, it only took some friction to get him to mewl. She used her body to rub up against him. The continued actions of hers made him remain in her hold. Moans continued to escape his lips. Before there was any hint of the possibility of climaxing, she paused. She pulled herself off of him, “Pet, you’ve been through so much. It is only fair that I give you a taste of everything that I can offer you.”</p><p>Being denied his release did not make it easier to interpret her words. All he could do was to keep squirming in an attempt to preserve the excitement. The female merely stared on, unopposed to touching herself at that moment. Her fingers brushed up against her area. It was to both please herself and to get him to be more frantic in his movements. It was only when one of his hands moved to touch the member that she moved on to her next stage. Her fingers left her entrance to slap aside Sylvain’s hand. It was obvious that she needed to be responsible for this matter.</p><p>The woman slunk back and got in position. She exaggerated her movements all the while in order to keep the man’s arousal maximized. Sylvain was for the most part mesmerized by her, uncaring of anything else in the world. His member twitched shamelessly as the woman neared it. Her warm breath caused quite a stir in the man, “So stiff. Pet, you deserve more care. Allow me.”</p><p>“I still don’t know why you keep calling me that,” the redhead muttered out. To that, the escort giggled and allowed her hand to run down the length playfully.</p><p>“It is because of how you react. All I have to do is pet you and you pant, but don’t take it as an insult. If anything, it makes what comes next more fun.” Her hand once again traveled the distance. The redhead nearly cracked, but he managed to suppress a moan.</p><p>Recognizing that fact, the blonde redoubled her efforts and continued her motions. Her breasts rested on his thigh as she continued to stroke him off. The man’s moans looked to appease her, but she also looked to be contemplating. Before the opportunity to ask even came to mind, her mouth neared his length once again. A lick was all it took for the man’s comfort to change. It was like electricity. In one moment, he was at peace. In the next, he was wiggling around for attention. The warmth alone was enough for him to beg out for more.</p><p>Happily, she obliged. Normally, she preferred to tease her more noteworthy clientele, but it was the man’s first time after all. She was much more sympathetic to him than most men that walked into her abode. Her mouth slowly took up the head of his member. Her shallow dips hardly made Sylvain any closer to release, but the teasing did well to drive the man to beg louder. His hands grasped onto the covers, desperate for her to be more merciful. A pop sound was heard as her head pulled back. She flashed him a devious smile before returning to her task.</p><p>Instead, she did as he mewled over. Her mouth took in more of his member. Her eyes meanwhile remained on the man’s reaction. Due to her strong memory, his nude body was to never be forgotten. So, she had to take in his priceless reaction. The man practically melted into the bed as she continued to bob her head, his back arched while his hands clasped harder on the sheets. Sylvain actually took to moving his hips. It did not take a genius to notice the man’s desperation for release. Yet to further his noises, she pulled back to truly gaze on him and let him breathe. It was only seconds after her mouth left that Sylvain pleaded for her attention once more.</p><p>Rather than fold to his orders, she situated herself back atop him and pressed the man into a short kiss, “Trust me on this, pet. I know what I’m doing. You’ve done well until now. I will allow you to have your climax, buuuut... you will follow my orders.” It was much like when they first spoke. Her voice had a certain authority to it. Unlike then, his hormones made him lose any free will.</p><p>Sylvain nodded to her instructions, to which she rewarded him with a kiss to the cheek. The female plopped herself on his side. She laid back casually, not allowing for her own arousal to show. It was likely her intention to keep the man dependent on her than the opposite.</p><p>“As for my orders, I want you to position yourself above me as if you were to sit on my stomach.” With much vigor, Sylvain did just as said. His body took to his knees. In a brief moment, the female was completely gratified with the sight of the man’s rear. While it was very firm, it too also was very distinct. She grabbed for it and pivoted his body. The soft sensation of the ass kept her still as he hovered. “Perfect,” she said with a moan, “you may now... thrust your member between my breasts.” The redhead did not completely understand the directions.</p><p>The woman giggled at the sight and guided him. She moved the member to rest on her chest. Once in place, she moved her arms back to bring her soft mounds together on him. The physical sensation was enough to click with him. Not needing any more instruction or directions, his hips slowly moved. It was not as fluid in his first attempt. To remedy that matter, the woman’s arm stretched to grab hold of a bottle. She unloaded some of the contents onto both his member and breasts below it. Sure enough, when Sylvain attempted to thrust again, he felt his member glide through the space with ease.</p><p>The sensation was pure euphoria. In that position too, he could allow his eyes to remain on her own. In the reflection, he could see just how lustful he was acting. The sight did nothing to stop him from moving his member through the space again. As much as lubrication helped, his motivator was the soft texture of the breasts. Had he the time, the student would have loved to just fondle the cleavage. It was difficult not to acknowledge the woman’s beauty and shape. His member picked up speed and kept going for more shallow pulls. He needed more than anything to maintain the friction.</p><p>His mind was only on that matter, “Goddess, I can’t hold it.” He moaned out, his movements showed no sign of pause. In fact, he chose to continue to gain momentum.</p><p>“Yes, you can’t. I allow you to finish.” The woman chuckled at her own sacrilege. Yet, she too was pleased by the view. The movement of his hips matched with his glazed over expression did well to excite her further. There was plenty for her to think about later on in the night.</p><p>However, none of what she saw until that point compared to the man when he finally came. He passed the point of no return and his fluids soon released from him readily. The man’s motions continued, but it was evident that he was tapped. Uncaring of the mess, he fell to her side. His body spooned up against her. The escort did not complain as she pet his hair happily, “You did quite well. You may lay here as much as you like. I reserved my whole night for you as long as need be.”</p><p>Sylvain said nothing, but it was not like he needed to give much a reaction when he was nestled up against her. The woman’s warmth and comfort kept him pacified for the most part, but the reality was starting to return to his mind. The near-magical time in the underground seemed to fade as his memory recalled events. His brother was dead. He very nearly died himself. An embodiment of death nearly sealed his fate after all. All the worries he once experienced caught up with him. The fact of the matter was that sex was truly not enough to cope with it all.</p><p>But when he nuzzled his head against her, he felt a semblance of ease. This was a vice. It was hard to come to terms with the fact that he so flagrantly answered to his urges. Not necessarily that it was using a woman for his needs, but it was just the very fact of crossing that threshold. It made him start to think of how reliable his old methods were. Flirting generally worked to keep him entertained, but it was never enough to calm his nerves. He gazed back to her eyes as he felt her hand in his hair. Her gentle touch and playful aura kept his darker emotions at bay. As much as he wished to lash out over all the wrongs, her company kept him from cracking. Her soothing effect was enough to bring the student a new calm.</p><p>He closed his eyes briefly, only to finally stand himself up. It was not too wise to sleep in the female’s den, especially with his student obligations in the morning. He brought himself to his feet, likely flashing her with his backside in the process. He could not help but muse on how such an experience truly made him forget about the world. In the female’s underground, oppressive reality had no place here. He no longer needed to dwell on the injustices against him or titles. A chuckle escaped his lips as he realized that this place made his flirting obsolete.</p><p>He felt her hand on his rear once again. His brown eyes turned to meet hers. With a smile on her face, the woman brought herself up to his level, “Feel free to come again.” Sylvain recognized that he found salvation from his negativity here.</p><p>So, he politely nodded his head to her words, “It would be my pleasure.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>